


A Bend at the River

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Bruises, Friendship, Gen, Hate/Love relationship, Lost - Freeform, Other - Freeform, Trust, Waiting, casefic, following orders, implied Booth/Bones, injuries, issues with authority, wandering, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“If we get captured in enemy territory, and you somehow escape, then I want you to wait for me at the bend at the end of the river.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bend at the River

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Bones.
> 
> -This is my very first ever Bones fanfic. 
> 
> -This fic was unbeta'd. All spelling and grammar issues are mine alone.
> 
> -This didn't turn out quite what I had in mind, but I guess it's close? I wanted a huge argument between Booth and Brennan, but I lost the conversation about at the start of the story, and just had to wing it. I wanted a fic where it showed how much Brennan hated authority figures because it seems like she does from time to time and haven't found a fic that explored that area of her yet. (Then again, I am a bit new to the fandom, can anyone point me to some good fics?)
> 
> -Kudos and Comments are much love. Thank you very much for reading!

Crickets chirped, bugs sang, and frogs croaked in the hellish heat that made Dr. Temperance Brennan, PH.D, sweat through her bra, tshirt, and other clothing items. Her sneakers were so covered in dirt, she contemplated putting them in the washing machine when she got back home. 

If she got back home. 

Her mind went back to what Booth had ordered before she’d managed to escape when they turned out to actually be in enemy territory-because that was still ridiculous, they were in Washington D.C.-what the hell was enemy territory doing here, this wasn’t the war!-and she’d fallen and ran so fast, she couldn’t think about what to do beyond follow Booth’s order.

“If we get captured in enemy territory, and you somehow escape-then I want you to wait for me at the bend at the end of the river.” Booth had said, and at the time Brennan had argued. 

Argued long, hard, and loud.

She didn’t understand why Booth kept ordering her about when she was clearly the smarter of the two. Granted, he was the one with the gun, but…she sometimes hated him for ordering her around, hated him so much she wanted to kick the partnership out to the curb. 

Speaking of curb, though really it was more of a type of ‘bend’, she ought to be looking for a river. 

But her mind couldn’t stop thinking about how much she sometimes loathed the FBI for interfering in her cases. How much they didn’t seem to have any sort of respect for her whatsoever. She’d gotten out of trouble in many different countries all on her own before-going through hell and high water to do so, but still…

It should count for something.

Then why did he always order her and then expect her to obey without any questions?

Perhaps because she did?

Brennan took a breath, leaning against a tree and wiping the sweat off with the back of her right band, and then smearing that sweat against her soaked through jeans. Once she came upon that damn river, she was going to take a short, short swim.

She glanced behind her to see if Booth was coming after her yet, and shook her head. 

She needed to keep moving, even if Booth was behind her. She ought to find the river-or, even better-the highway. 

Because clearly their chances of survival out at night were slim, but might could make it by herself if she could locate all the plants that were edible in DC, not to mention that stupid bloody river..

And then she paused as a sound reached her ears. 

Water.

Running water.

She smiled, and moved her way towards the river, and paused as she reached it. There wasn’t a bend, and it most definitely wasn’t a river, but a small creek. Frowning, she glanced around, and debated about moving forward more, but shrugged and dove into the creek, splashing the welcoming cool water all over her body. 

And then, just as she was getting a drink from the cool creek, she paused as a new sound approached. 

“BONES!” 

She glanced up once sharply, and saw Booth running flat out towards her, looking like he’d been shot in the arm, and had bruises and cuts all over him from the run in the woods, and likely from fighting with their enemy. 

“BONES, RUN!” 

She straightened, and thought fast. If she could distract them, perhaps they would allow them to pass? 

The best distraction for any male was a naked woman. 

It was a proven fact. 

So she began stripping off her shirt, and-with great difficulty-taking off her jeans. 

As predicted, Booth had finally reached her, and stood staring at her with wide eyes. 

The men chasing him also came to a halt, and stared at her with equally wide eyes. 

“Damn it’s hot,” Brennan said calmly, as she was soaking her shirt in the cool creek. “Gentlemen, if you could please turn around?”

As one, all of their enemies turned, including Booth-who paused in turning, and moved to hiss into her ear,

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Distracting, and it’s working beautifully,” She said, keeping a calm tone-though she wanted to rage. Why was Booth angry at her? What had she done to upset him besides not obey an order? She got that he was concerned about her safety-but she could protect herself. She was good at that. She’s survived all these years after all, on her own, before she’d ever even met the man. 

“Ma’am,” One of them asked cautiously. “Are you, well…decent?” He sounded unsure. She was glad that he was speaking in English, though she was fluent in many languages. 

“Yes, I am, thank you. May I ask why you’re chasing this man?” She asked, and they looked at one another. 

“He trespassed onto our property,” One said uncertainly. 

“Because I’m a Fed. I was going to ask some questions,” Booth snapped, and Brennan felt like she could smack him. Respect, civility and kindness got you everywhere. 

Especially when it seemed like these were good American citizens.

“Then why not call ahead? Why not announce who you are? You just waltzed right onto our private property, and it’s private for a reason,” The man that seemed to be doing allt he talking spoke before booth could. “And NO we don’t have anything to hide, before you ask. We just like our privacy. Cities are loud and annoying and full of damn idiots,” 

Booth huffed, and Brennan smiled. 

“I happen to agree,” She said, nodding. “However, I happen to work with this damn idiot,” She quirked a smile at Booth’s sudden outraged look. 

“You?!” One of the youngest ones there, a man who looked barely twenty-five, squeaked. “I mean…you’re kind of hot to be a fed,” He observed.

“I’m not a fed, I’m a scientist,” She explained patiently. “A forensic anthropologist, actually.”

“Oh,” The guy paused. “You’d be smart like Jemma Simmons then, huh?”

“Alex, no one else watches that crap,” Another young man-who could be thirty-two by the looks of him-snapped. 

“Actually, I do! Agents of Shield was pretty good,” Booth offered, gaining a grin, while Brennan frowned. She had no idea what they were talking about, though she guessed it was either a comic book or tv show. 

Perhaps even both. 

“Oh, and Jemma Simmons wasn’t an anthropologist, but the two could definitely go in the running against one another. I’d say that Bones is more like the Hulk,” Booth added, and Alex grinned. 

“Can we all stop talking about stupid cartoons,” The oldest man snapped. “Look, ask your questions if ya want, and then get the hell off of our property,” He growled, raising the shotgun. 

“Okay,” Booth said, and did just that. 

They asked their questions, and then went off back to the house where Brennan’s van with air conditioning-a thing of beauty-was waiting for them. 

Once back in the van, she turned to Booth-

And smacked him. 

“Ow! What the hell was that for!” Booth demanded, glaring at him. 

“For not considering all the facts of the situation. For ordering me around like I’m one of your agents. For expecting me to just obey your orders! I’m not FBI, Booth. I’m not just going to obey you whenever you tell me to do something. I get you were thinking of protecting me, but I can protect myself damn well-I’ve been doing so my entire life in fact!” She snarled, and he stared at her like he’d never seen her before. 

She suddenly lost her anger at his confused expression. He clearly had no clue, and unless he spoke to Angela about it, or perhaps to Cam…

He never would. 

“Damn it, Booth. Sometimes I love you like a brother, or something. Sometimes you make me feel whole and good and…and sometimes you just make me hate you so much,” Brennan said tiredly, as the air conditioning was running full blast and they were driving slowly out the driveway. “Hell, this partnership is the most real thing I’ve felt in a long, long time…and that scares me, because I’m not-I’m not used to feeling…”

Anything.

Booth seemed to understand, but didn’t speak for a while. 

Then he finally spoke and said softly, 

“I’m sorry, Temperance.”

Brenann startled-she could count the number of times that he’d said her first name on one hand, and this…wasn’t what she had expected.

“I’m sorry, and you’re right. I treated you like an agent out there. I expected you to obey me, because that’s what I’ve been trained in. Sometimes, I forget…but that’s no excuse. I should at least discuss things with you. Other times, I just…” He shook his head. “I don’t get why you hate me. I know you have-issues with authority sometimes, especially when it comes to a particular case you’re really into. But that doesn’t mean you should just blindly hate everyone for giving you orders.” 

“Yes, I know. Cam’s told me about that, and so has Angela. I’ve been working on that, but-it’s hard, Booth. I hate people ordering me about.”

“So that would make you a Dom, huh?” Booth said, and she blinked and frowned in confusion. Booth laughed, and shook his head. “Nevermind that bit, just-read Fifty Shades of Grey when you get the chance,” He said. “It’s not normally my type, but Angela forced it on me,” He said ruefully. 

“Angela does like forcing people to do things,” Brennan agreed with a smile. The two sat in silence, while she drove towards the city. “How about we talk about this more, while getting some coffee?”

“Sounds good to me,” Booth agreed, and settled back to chatter mindlessly about something else for a while, as Brennan drove on through the winding roads.   
==

End


End file.
